UNBREAKABLE!
by breakingtwilight15
Summary: After the battle in shadow kiss Rose saved Dimitri but he left her pregnant to figure his life out.18 years later Rose and Adrian's fairytale life & perfect family is disturbed when Dimitri comes back.R&A read and review.Richelle meads characters my plot
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so basically I'm writing this story because I'm tired of reading stories where Adrian is made the fool of or Dies . In this story Adrian's fights for his Wife.**

**Characters belong to Richelle mead**

**RPOV**

I couldn't help but smile as I looked at my Renaissance style Tudor mansion. It was totally not my style but Adrian insisted on it. There were pictures all along the wall of our family. Adrian and I had been married for 18 years. We had two boys and two girls. There was Alec, Alex, Ana, and Adrian jr but the shocking fact was that I had 5 kids. My Eldest son was Ethan I got pregnant my last year of High school. I didn't even Know I was pregnant until my 6th month of pregnancy. The doctors all thought I was lucky that I didn't loose my baby. Adrian who I was dating at the time immediately claimed the baby as his. I was really shocked because I had only recently given him the shot he asked for and almost 2 months later he finds out his girlfriend is pregnant. He is the reason for me graduating. I absentmindedly touched the promise mark on the back of my neck as I remembered :

_**flashback**_

"_**miss Hathaway of all the things you've done this has to be the worst." Kirova was completely pissed off "getting pregnant in High School. Now tell me.. who is the father?"**_

_**I really didn't know what to say I couldn't tell her. So I tried my best to Divert the topic of the conversation.**_

"_**Why are you blaming me I didn't even know I was pregnant? If it wasn't for James hitting me in the stomach I wouldn't have known."I crossed my arms over my chest. I needed to keep angry otherwise I would breakdown. I almost lost my life going into that cave for Dimitri. He left two days after he was released from the hospital. All he left was a note saying he needed to figure things out. It took me almost a month to stop crying and a lot longer to get over it. My life was finally back on track. I was dating the best guy in the world Adrian Ivashkov. I was the girl I was before the one everyone wanted to be. Adrian and I just got serious now I find out I'm Pregnant with another mans child. I mean Why do I need guys when life keeps fucking me over.**_

"_**I'm the father." I turned around shocked to see Adrian burst through the door. "Rose love I heard what happened. Are you okay?**_

" _**Lord Ivashkov what is the meaning of this?" I think Kirova is about to blow. I was about to say something but the look on Adrian's face told me to keep quiet. "I was under the impression that you and miss Hathaway only recently started seeing each other." how the hell did she know that were together.**_

"_**well Rose and I have been casual since the ski lodge. I mean do you think I would follow a friend thousands of miles to stay at her academy doing nothing all day. We only recently became exclusive but we've been active for months now. you can ask the queen but you'll have to deal with the wrath of telling her I'm with rose."Adrian smirked.**_

"_**Lord Ivashkov although you are royal there are consequence for impregnating a school girl. How did this even happen? Rose you won't be able to graduate." Kirova said shaking her head. Even though the last question was rhetorical Adrian answered anyway.**_

"_**We were Safe maybe it was a faulty condom or birth control. I don't know but we were safe." In some senses that was true the one time Adrian and I slept together We did use protection. "As for graduating well headmistress Rose graduates in less than a week. Why put years of work down the drain? Also it has been brought to my attention that I am to be king. Let me bring something to your attention you don't want the king for an enemy and that you will be If you refuse to let the mother of MY child possibly My future wife and your future queen graduate."**_

_**Adrian sounded so royal It was different from his laid back tone.**_

"_**well I guess that won't be too much of a problem." Kirova stumbled over her own feet.**_

" _**Thank you. Not a word to anyone. I'll consider this a personal favor to my family" Adrian said before grabbing my hand and leading me out of kirova's office.**_

_**End Of Flashback**_

The slamming of the door downstairs caught my attention. No one was supposed to be home now not even me. As I walked down the stairs I couldn't help smile as I passed my wedding photo hanging on the wall. Adrian proposed to me as soon as we left kirova's office in the cafeteria in front of everyone. We were married two weeks after my graduation in the school chapel. The ceremony was very beautiful. Everyone thought we had been planning the wedding for months instead of the two weeks it took to throw the wedding together. Adrian took Ethan as his own and married me saying he was okay with it as long as one day I gave him his own child. Instead I gave him two boys and two girls. As I walked into the living room stake in hand I was prepared for strigoi. What I was not prepared for was the sight of my son making out with some girl on the chair.

"Alec! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?" I yelled at him. Alec Blake Ivashkov was Adrian's first son he was born about a couple of months after Ethan. It was a bit soon to most people but I felt so guilty after Ethan's birth the way how Adrian took on the responsibility of dad waking up in the middle of the night to make bottles that I tried to get pregnant as soon as possible to try and pay of the debt. It never did. "who is that girl?what about jade" Alec was Adrian's replica. He had light brown hair with green eyes. He had that charisma that drew you too him. Unfortunately after hearing all the stories about his dad's playboy ways Adrian became a god. One he was very much like with all the girls.

"we got in a fight she said it was over last night?" Alec said getting up off the blond in the chair. She was a pretty moroi girl but her pale cheeks were bright red.

"you know your probably gonna make up by today right?" Sometimes he could be so stupid. Jade was a moroi that was kind of a wildfire. She was best friends with my daughter Alex . She did whatever she felt. I was really hopeful that since Alec got a girlfriend he'd quit the womanizing but unfortunately Him and Jade broke up every other day. They break up then he fools around with other girls then they makeup.

"probably."He said running his hands through his messy hair.

"Aren't you suppose to be at school?" I asked yeah school was going to be finished in a little under an hour but he should be there.

"well they were having this extra training thing were you get to learn how to train a moroi. Well mom let me introduce you to my moroi for the day Izzy." At that time Izzy excused herself saying she left something at school. Yeah right more like she wanted to get out of here.

"why would you fool around with your moroi?" I asked furious.

"well I wanted her dhamp friend but she was all serious about her duty? So I exchanged moroi with my friend Jared. Come on mom it's not like I'm gonna need it. I'm gonna take on the Ivashkov company I'm gonna be like Grandpa and have guardians."He said walking up to his room.

"Nathan shouldn't have told you that." I yelled out after him. Nathan told the kids he was leaving the Ivashkov company since he was sick. The eldest child would get the majority share Nathan gave it to Ethan but he turned it down saying he wanted to become a guardian. So it went to Alec who was Nathan's favorite out of all the children. He once told me it was like fate had given him a second chance and he gotten HIS Adrian back.

I walked into the kitchen and started dinner. The next person to come was Adrian Jace Ivashkov also known as Adrian Jr. He was a perfect mix of me and Adrian. Adrian's Hair color, my brown eyes. My tan complexion. He was the baby of the family and most likely my last child. The doctors told me I shouldn't have anymore. So I named him In his fathers honor. I kinda felt like with him the debt was paid. I gave Adrian his one wish his own children . I gave it to him till I was unable to give it anymore. If I hadn't been given strict orders I probably would have had a lot more kids. Adrian though was a complete mommy's boy he still liked me to come into his room before he goes to sleep just to spend time with him

"hey mom!" He yelled before running into his room.

Then came Alexandria Rose Ivashkov My first girl . Alex as we call her is My old personality mixed with Adrian's looks. She was kind of wild. She was Adrian's baby girl. She told him everything. He was the one Who she asked to follow her to get birth control. The one she ran to when she was sad. She said at her sweet sixteen "I don't need a guy I mean My daddy loves me so that love should be able to last me a lifetime." Adrian smiled kissed her head and said "that's right baby" they were so cute.

Then came Anastasia marilissa Ivashkov also known as Ana she was my baby. She looked exactly like me except for the Dark green eyes. Adrian said that's because his sperm fought for at least one feature before my egg crushed him. He is so retarded sometimes.

"mommy how was your day today?" She asked hugging me tightly.

"It was fine how was yours?" I asked and she gave me a full description of her day.

"hey mom!" Ethan said before kissing my cheek " Is Alec here?" he asked by the time I nodded he flew up the stairs. Ethan Christian Ivashkov was the balance. Alec and Alex where Adrian's babies they had a closer bond. While Adrian JR and Ana were my babies. Ethan Was both he loved us both so much. He was always the tie breaker in Family voting. He was always fair and impartial. Adrian spoiled him more than the others when I asked him why he took almost a full year before he answered me. He said it was because he wasn't his real father. He said no matter what he does the others have to love him but he is so afraid that one day Ethan is gonna say He wasn't a worthy enough father. We never spoke about it again. Lucky for us Ethan looked absolutely nothing like Dimitri. He was my exact replica in boy form.

I was finishing up on dinner when arms wrapped around my waist.

"hey beautiful." Adrian's husky voice whispered in my ear.  
"hey there handsome." I said turning in his arms. "go shout the kids."

I had dinner set out when I heard him shout to the kids to get their asses in the dining room. Everyone came through the door Alex was on Adrian's back he set her down. Alec pushed her she stuck her tounge out at him. That damn tounge ring annoyed me every time I saw it. Adrian allowed her to get it done said the piercings were her way of expressing herself.

"guys when your done it's family game night." I said smiling. Every Thursday was family game night. In no time at all we were all in the living room playing charades. Adrian, Alec, Alex against ME, Adrian Jr ,Ethan. Ana was the judge and time keeper as always. She said she loved being in control.

Alex was stomping and running up and down and kicking her foot out it was so funny while Adrian and Alec whispered trying to figure out what movie it was. Then she did the most stupid thing ever she dug her finger up her nose and scratched her bottom. I was so confused.

"300!" Adrian and Alec cried out. Alex turned around a board with the name 300 on it. They high Five each other.

"they cheated!"I yelled out. I know I sounded childish but oh well.

"we did not!" Adrian yelled back.

"yo did too!" I countered "how can scratching your butt and picking your nose show 300."

"well when we went to the movies we sat next to this nerd who kept picking his nose and scratching his ass. So we got up and moved but we couldn't see the ending of the movie properly. So we went to rent it out from the movie shack but who works there? None other than the digger. It took us a while before we saw the movie." Alec explained it so simply as if it was a everyday thing. I hated when he acted nonchalant.

It was our turn but before we could start there was a knock at the door. Alec and Ethan both raced for the door.

"whats that about?" I asked Adrian as I sat in his lap "Is it jade?" I asked.

"I don't know?" Adrian said shrugging his shoulder.

"I know you know you can't stay in the house for 10 minutes without Alec telling you everything. You took along time calling him for dinner so you probably know." I hated when he played Alec's Friend. Alex,Alec and Adrian had their own bond and rules. I'd get it out of him tonight in our late night activities. As if hearing my thought Adrian leaned over and kissed me.

"mom!"Ethan yelled.

"Dad" Alec yells.

"there's some asshole here name Dimitri Belikov." Ethan called back

"He won't leave."Alec was obviously annoyed.

"Roza!" I heard a voice call. Adrian and I looked at each other. His eyes said say nothing. Somehow I felt all the secrets we kept were gonna come out. I still couldn't believe it.

Dimitri was here.

**This chapter will probably be the longest introducing you to new characters. Should I continue this story. Let me know. Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so big thanks to everyone who reviewed. This chapter is dedicated to you. Thanks for reading.**

**Adrian POV**

I was walking up the stairs to call the kids from dinner when I saw Alec and Ethan arguing. I took my time to open the door.

"what's going on in here?"I said shocking them both.

"well dad you know how me and Jade are always breaking up." I nodded my head. Everyone knew that they were always on again off again. "Well just because she was trying To make me angry. He thinks she finally got some sense in her."

"Alec you treat her like shit everyone knows it but then everyone thinks you must be good in bed to keep her coming back to you." Ethan said pacing. He was obviously annoyed.

"you guys shouldn't fight over a girl. Your brothers and Ethan you know that Jade will never leave Alec she is so far gone it's not even funny."I couldn't help but chuckle. Alec and Jade have been together since Alec was 12 he is 17 now. It was more like a game they played with each other. While he hooked up with other girls he never made love to any girl other than jade.

"you think I don't know that. I'm just proving a point to him that if a nice enough guy comes around He is gonna loose her."Ethan said going over to stand beside Alec.

"She loves the whole breakup and makeup as much as I do. Plus it keeps our relationship stable. We've kinda gotten serious when we breakup we know that no matter what we will get back together and our relationship is fun and unpredictable."Alec said with a big smile on his face.

"You both know she's gonna come over tonight , you guys are gonna makeup then life moves on. Although Ethan is right about one thing Alec don't go chasing birds when you got a rare diamond in your hand."I said . I remembered what it was like to feel like there was so much out there I wanted to experience. It wasn't until Rose that I realized it wasn't worth it. That she was worth more than all the girls in the world.

"I know that dad I love her and she loves me. I'm not giving that up for no one. It's just why can't I have my cake and eat it too." Alec said standing up. He was young and stupid much like I was. I was gonna tell him life didn't work like that when I was tackled in a bear hug from behind.

"Daddy!"Alex yelled. Alex was my baby girl. She had my brown hair except she insists on putting Dirty blond highlights at the front. Her Green eyes lit up whenever she saw me. Sometimes I think she is gonna end up a spinster as she thinks no guy compares to me. Most guys don't even get a chance to introduce themselves before she brushes them off.

"hey pumpkin"I said hugging her.

"daddy are you going to work tomorrow I want to go to the hairdresser and buy some jewelry and I need your opinion. Can you come daddy please?" I really hated shopping but she was my baby girl. I couldn't really say no. I nodded my head grimly.

"Have you seen Jade?"Alec asked as we walked out of his room.

"she said she is over at aunt Lissa and uncle Christian's house."Jade said jumping on my back. She was really light she needed to eat more.

By the time night came We were in full swing of our taboo game. When we were interrupted by a knock on the door. I figured it was probably Jade. She probably couldn't wait any longer for Alec to come next door. I lost my train of thought when Images of me and Rose Entwined together between the sheets. I was brought out of my Day dream by the last thing I would have accepted.

"mom!"Ethan yelled.

"Dad" Alec yells.

"there's some asshole here name Dimitri Belikov." Ethan called back

"He won't leave."Alec was obviously annoyed.

"Roza!" I heard a voice call. I could almost see the walls of my family falling down. Much the same way you feel a change in the air before the storm hits. I was about to tell the kids to invite him in when rose interrupted me.

"Kids Lock the door."Rose called back.

"In his face?" Alec and Ethan called back.

"you heard your mom lock the door boys."I called out never taking my eyes off of Rose. She nervously started playing with her fingers.

"mom,Dad I'm gonna go look for Jade we'll be back over here though she might stay the night." Alec called out before slamming the door. I didn't even know what was running through her head. She just got up and walked into the kitchen.

"yo Dad we're gonna go to the movie room." Adrian Jr said before walking off.

"later daddy"Ana said hugging me before she followed her little brother. Although she was older than him by almost a year she acted like his little sister. I think she was still stuck on being the baby of the family. She was always dreaming away expanding her imagination. When I walked into the kitchen I saw rose watching the dishes. Her hands where trembling so bad.

"Are you ok?" I asked her hesitantly.

"How fucking Dare he?"She said. She started scrubbing the dishes. She did this whenever she was upset. We had a dishwasher but this was her way of cooling down. She was so upset she didn't even take off her wedding Ring.

"Rose, come here baby"I called her. She dried off her hands. Her eyes were shimmery with unshed tears.

"It's gonna be okay." I said lifting her up onto the counter. I wrapped my hands around her waist.

"I love you too much Adrian."She said barely more than a whisper. She locked her hand in my hair.

"I love you too rose. You and OUR perfect family. I'll be damned If I let dimwit ruin 18 years of marriage." I said kissing her. In the back of my mind there was the thought that maybe I should be worried about Dimitri being here.

"Oh My God guys not on the counter we eat there. Unless your gonna replace the counter like you did table # 3" Alec said Entering the kitchen with Jade in tow. Jade was a beautiful girl. She was an Ozera. It's been a long time since Rose and Lissa hung out. Due to the law about dhampirs that they were debating we thought it was best that they not hang out as people often said Lissa was Rose's mouthpiece so whatever Rose wanted for the dhampirs Lissa supported. Jade had Dirty blond and black hair with my color brown highlights at the front. She also sported several piercings like Alex. Teenagers these day.

"shut up Alec ." Rose said hopping off the counter before placing the remaining dirty dishes in the dishwasher. Alec and Jade got too Red bulls out of the Fridge and headed upstairs hand in hand. "The benefits of having parents who live close to campus."

"they are like bunnies. I think they fight just so that they can make up." I said. As soon as she locked the dishwasher door. I threw Rose over my shoulder and walked into our bedroom and through her on the bed.

While drawing the blinds I couldn't help but notice Dimitri's shadow walking around the house. Didn't he know what private property meant. Tomorrow I'd teach him his place in the world I was to be king after Lissa's reign was over in the next two years. Tonight though I was going to enjoy my wife and bathe in my victory. I shut the curtains and made my way over to the bed where Rose waited for me her eyes hooded with lust.

She was MINE.

**So this is just Adrian's Point of view. Next chapter the confrontation will happen Adrian and Dimitri Please Review. The more you review the more inspiration I'll have to update.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you guys are liking this story so far. Also this will be the first time in Alec pov.**

**Adrian POV**

When I woke up it was 6:00 in the morning Rose was still asleep so it was my Job to wake the kids up for school. I banged on Adrian Jr's room.

"yeah, I'm up" Adrian Jr yelled back. Then it was onto the next child who was Ana. This time I was gentler I opened the door silently and gently rocked her till she opened her eyes.

"Baby It's time to get up. School today."I said kissing her cheeks. Then It was Alex's room. She was completely hidden under all the sheets and pillows on her bed. I sat down on her bed then hummed a little to her first then kissed her cheek.

"princess time to get up" she opened her eyes slowly.

"daddy are you still coming out with me to the hairdresser and then going shopping."she asked sleepily.

"ye I'll pick you up as soon as school is finished."I said kissing her head. Next was Alec's room I opened the door to see him and Jade cuddling under the covers. That was something you never quite got used to.

"guys time for school. So get your asses up." I slammed the door. By the time I reached Ethan's room the door was ajar so I knew he was up.

"Morning son." I said sticking my head into his room.

"Morning Dad. Remember that I have Extra training with Guardian miller this evening. AJ has has Tae kwon Doe , Ana has Dancing and Alec said him and Jade were coming with you and Alex to the hair dresser." Ethan said as he put down the weights he was lifting. He reminded me so much of Rose so dedicated to be being a Guardian.

"alright well I'll see you later." I said hugging him tightly. Eventually I had to let go. Ethan looked at me so strangely when I did let go. I just Walked out and got dressed for work.

I was coming out of a meeting when I saw him standing there as if he owned the world. I was so pissed off.

"Dimitri what are you doing here." I said walking up to him.

"looking for you actually." He had gotten older. I walked into my office knowing he would follow. In hindsight it probably wasn't a good Idea. When I heard the door slam I turned my anger around on him.

"What the fuck are you doing here Dimitri?" I almost yelled.

" I can't believe she picked you . I told her not to get with you it would damage her reputation." Dimitri said talking more to himself than me,

"Excuse me that's my wife your talking about. I haven't destroyed her reputation. Who are you to talk about destroying reputations." Then it all came back the reason why I hated him at the Academy. He apparently thought he had everyone figured out.

"Rose could have been a great guardian remembered for her ability but she sacrificed it all. Don't tell me that she is the same after the kids. I know she can't move as fast as before." He took two steps closer getting in my face.

"you will refer to my wife as either Guardian Hathaway or Lady Ivashkov. You don't deserve to call her Rose. You want to talk about sacrifice she almost died going back for you and you left her." I yelled lucky thing the office was soundproof.

"Ivashkov you really think anyone respects her then your crazy. Times won't change she and your children might be named Ivashkov but we both know they'll never really be Ivashkov's." he didn't just bring my family into this.

"Don't talk about my kids. I will kill you and I will get away with it."I Told him between clenched teeth.

"You can talk all you want Ivashkov but you know

Rose still loves me and I've come to get her back by any means necessary." From his aura I could tell he was telling the truth. He really came to get her back.

"Dimitri this isn't high school all over again. The love triangle at the academy. She is MY WIFE!" I yelled pushing him "she Is the mother of my kids. She a good life. You can't just play with her and leave. What about the kids? What about her career? Her so called reputation your worried about?" This dick head never fails to piss me off.

"It must kill you to know that if rose got her one dream or wish your kids would be mine. She would be mine." As he turned to leave I saw Red and punched him in the face.

"stay away from my family. Don't even think about my Wife." Then I stepped away from him and went to go pick up my kids.

**Alec POV**

I wonder where dad was he was supposed to pick us up ten minutes ago. I was instantly worried he was never late.

"Hey Alex did you send him a message?" I asked her.

"yeah he said he's on his way."She called back. Alex was flirting with this new kid he was a Badica. I think his name was Sebastian. His family was apparently the Richest Badica family. His coming to the Academy disrupted the social order. He had blond hair and turquoise eyes . If he was tan he would be a surfer boy. The only thing that was odd was the small gage in his ear, Lip ring and eyebrow ring. Take them out and you have a perfectly respectable moroi. This academy was so different from Academy. The Dhampirs were so serious about their duty here. They didn't have parties. The first week we came to school Alex and I threw a huge party. Only the moroi came and just like that we were in with them. The dhampir's hated us here said we weren't serious about our duty. So we stuck to hang out with the moroi.

"Ethan already took the car to carry AJ to tae kwon doe and Ana to Dancing."I said to her she didn't even look at me. I wonder what this guy that caught her attention. What made him different from all the other guys who've hit on her? Just as I was about to go say something dad pulled up. Alex kissed him on the cheek and ran off. Yups he may rate high up on her list of interest but no guy was more important than Dad.

"hey kids how was school?" Dad asked smiling at us.

"Alex has a new boyfriend."I said as I settled beside Jade.

"shut up?"Alex growled from the front seat.

"Is it true princess?"Adrian asked as he pulled out of the Academy gates.

"Well he is not my boyfriend." Alex explained but from the way she said it you know there was defiantly a yet at the end of that sentence.

"Hey Adrian. What do you think Alex and I should do with our hair?" I chuckled nice save Jade. Jade always acted different around my parents. At first she was her normal crazy self. The problem about getting serious is that people change and then you can't go back. Ever since we got serious she started acting coy around them. Now she cares what they think about her. I wanted to get her something nice. She went out of her to get my favorite Linkin park Autographed Cd. So I think I'm gonna go to the Jewelry store and get her a necklace. I absentmindedly started playing with her fingers. She just turned around and smiled. Simple things like this let me know how much I love her with one smile I melted.

"well no color highlights you know what your mom said after the red incident." Dad said in his parenting voice. Everyone In the Car burst out laughing . Who could forget the time Jade died her hair red. Mom took one look at it went into the bathroom screamed. She pretended to be okay with it for almost 5 hours before she woke Alex up in the middle of the night to get it dyed back.

"so can me and dad go do something else why you guys get your hair done." I asked the moment Alex and Jade were safely inside the hair dresser.

"okay bye babes." Jade said before standing on her tip toes to kiss me. I still had to bend a little so she could reach me.

"bye daddy."Alex said hugging dad. She was such a daddy's girl.

"Dad I need to buy something for jade. Will you help me pick me out." I asked as soon as we were outside.

"yeah I was gonna go buy something for your mom too." Dad said smiling. Dad bought mom things for no reason it was so cute. The Rose mall is the first ever moroi and dhampir mall in the world. Dad bought it for mom. It was Ward protected and over run with guardians and close to our home. I had been looking for almost an hour before I saw it the perfect necklace. It was reasonable too $300. Dad had bought mom a pink diamond tennis bracelet that I'm sure cost a hell of a lot more. By the time we got to the hairdresser the girls were almost done. They both straightened their hair. It was a good look for them both. As we were leaving the Mall I turned around and I could have sworn I saw the same guy that was at the house yesterday. Dimitri I think I couldn't help but wonder what he was doing following us? More importantly

What did he want?

**Ok please REVIEW and tell me what you think so far. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok guys sorry for taking so long please review.**

**Rose POV**

"Is this really what you've chosen to do with your life Roza. It's one step up from a desk job." I was so frightened, I jumped dropping my keys. Dimitri held them out to me before I could bend to pick them up.

" In case you didn't understand me telling my kids to slam the door in your face. That was me telling you to leave" I snatched the keys out of his hand and started walking to were the Audi R8V12 was parked.

"Nice car Roza." Dimitri said following behind me.

" Thanks but it's Alec's car. My car's in the shop." I clicked the auto open button.

"It wasn't a compliment Roza. You play your pretend guardian life. How many guardians do you know live the life you live." Dimitri said falling in line with me.

"First of all I had to have done something to get this job. Being apart of the guardian council is something every guardian dreams of doing when they retire." I said turning around to face him. It took all my self control not to punch him. How dare he try to belittle a job I worked hard to get.

" Yeah, when you work for it. What was it you once said Ivashkov wants and Ivashkov gets guess that applies to you now. So this is the life you've always dreamed of. Maybe at first but I thought I had changed your mind." Dimitri said gripping my arm.

"Who the hell are you to tell me what I want. I love Adrian My kids and my life. Dimitri you left me while I was In a hospital bed." I yelled at him.

"I didn't want you to come after me so I left then. I was shaken I had to figure life out." Dimitri explained.

"Dimitri I risked my life to run into that cave for you. I woke up out of a coma due to brain swelling that Lissa and Adrian healed me out of. I open my eyes Lissa, My mom, my dad,Christian, Eddie ,Alberta and Adrian were there. Whose name is fucking Missing? I know yours. Adrian was the one to tell me you left. He was the one who held me while I cried. You left a note after everything we've been through telling me you were leaving. How the fuck was I supposed to follow you when I couldn't wake up much less get up?" Tears were running down my face now. I thought I could be stronger to tell him how I really felt.

"That's still no excuse for you ruining your life Roza. You had the potential to be the greatest guardian out there. Now your the laughing stock of the guardian community. Everything you do people question whether you deserved it or whether your husband pulled the strings. For god sake people tell me you got pregnant in High school. your a fairytale to young dhampir girls. People call you Cinderella."

Dimitri was yelling at me now his grip digging into my arm. If only he knew the truth of how much a fairytale my life was.

"No Dimitri, you ruined my life. You slept with me and then left me not a week after. Adrian was there for me. He stayed with me. What did you think was gonna happen? In High school I gave up so much for you. Apparently you didn't know about my Reputation. I wasn't going to wait for you Dimitri. Nothing says I'm over you than sleeping with someone else. Adrian had no problem being that someone else." I walked away. I was done with this conversation. As I opened the door. I was spun around and slammed into the car. My entire back hurt.

" you think you can just walk away Roza from everything we have."He said his voice was sickly sweet.

"you did." I reminded him trying to push him off me.

"How the tables have turned huh Roza. You chased after me at the Academy. All those stolen kisses, The teasing. Remember Roza how you risked my reputation simply because you wanted me." Dimitri started ghost kissing me up and down my neck.

"you wanted it too Dimitri otherwise I wouldn't have been able to. I don't want this Dimitri thats the diffrence." I felt so violated.

"you will again. I've been through so much. I need you back Roza."He tackled my Lips then. Kissing me roughly while I pushed at him.

"so the mouse becomes the cat huh Roza." I slapped him right in the face.

"Is everything alright lady Ivashkov?" A new security asked before Dimitri could advance.

"No! remove him from the property. Don't let him back on." I said gently rubbing my bruised lips.

"I still love you Roza." Dimitri said as the guard escorted him out.

"Dimitri you remember how you left the first time. You left silently in the middle of the night without no one knowing. Leave that way again. Whatever was between us it's dead." I got into my car and locked the door. As he was lead out of the parking lot. I looked at my disheveled reflection. I tried to fix up as best as I could. When it proved futile I sat in the car and cried. Whenever Dimitri was around all it ever did was lead to me sitting by myself crying. I had to get to Adrian he knew how to make the tears stop.

**Alex POV**

"Alec do you have to follow me to the car?" I asked annoyed.

"yes he does." Dad called from the doorway. "my little girls all grown up. Where's your mom with the camera?" Dad said walking back into the house.

"Do you have your phone and emergency cash."Alec questioned.

"Yes bro I'm cool you can go back inside."I said trying to speed walk it to Sebastian Lamborghini Gallardo Nero.

"If you call the emergency phone I'm coming with a gun. Now give big bro A kiss."Alec was acting like a total douche but I guess it was fair since I did the same shit to every girl he's ever dated except Jade. I rolled my eye before kissing him on the cheek.

"now go inside and tell dad I love him." I said walking up to the car. Sebastian got out and opened the door.

"Take care of my sis Sebastian otherwise you'll be given my glock a blowjob." Alec turned around walked back to the house. If things couldn't get more embarrassing.

"bye sweetie pie." Dad yelled out from the door. Wait I spoke to soon. We drove off into the night a block later Sebastian stopped at a red light.

"see that wasn't that bad was it." He said resting his hand on my thigh.

"your the one who wanted to tell them it was so much more fun sneaking around."I said resting my hand on his. Sebastian and I had been officially going out since he came to Montana but he figured since his parents had decided that home schooling wasn't working and he had to come to the Academy we should let my family know about us.

"By the way did I say how Sexy you are?" Sebastian asked rubbing a trail on my thigh. I shook my head."baby your so fucking hot." He said leaning over and capturing my lips. As he was kissing me he stepped on the gas pedal. When he released my lip I licked my swollen bottom lip. He pressed down harder on the gas while his hand went farther up on my leg. I leaned my head back and gave into the sensation. We were going at 120mph as he ran his hands on my thigh. We went to the dungeon this club that we had bought for this specific reason. We could come here and hook up. No one we knew was here as it was a goth club. Another benefit was as the owners we got unlimited drinks. We stopped at the bar where

I ordered a sea breeze and he ordered a Russian vodka on the Rocks.

"Ready to go in the back .you know Russian vodka is a man's drink." he said wrapping his arms around me as I rocked against me. I couldn't help but laugh as every time we came here he ordered the same drink and said the exact same thing. I held his hand and escorted him to the back.

"babes I got you something." He said diving on the bed as I sat with my legs crossed in the middle of the bed. He handed me a jewelry box with a charm bracelet I smiled. He always did stupid stuff like this. He started kissing the back of my neck.

"thanks babes." I said turning to kiss him.

"happy 3month and 14 day anniversary. How cool is it we hid it for this long?" I smiled.

"your such a nerd." He pulled me down on top of him. It was times like this I considered having sex with him. We had done pretty much everything. We knew each other from the visits to royal court when we were smaller but since he moved to Montana we had become official. As he started to kiss my neck I took his hand an placed it on my breast.

"your going so far on the first date." He said fake shock in his voice.

"shut up and kiss me." I said capturing his lips again. Things were getting heated.

"I love you Alexandria." Whenever he said it tingles ran all over.

"I love you too Sebastian." I said my voice huskier than normal."I straddled him. "you make me so happy." I said smiling before reclaiming his lips. Just as He started to take off my shirt the door opened. Now you know I'm thinking it's my dad or Alec because they were teasing me all day about a tracking device. This man grabs me by my arm lifts me off the bed.

"why is it that I caught your mom in the same compromising position?" The man asked.

"who hired you was it his family or mine?" I asked livid.

"I have something to say to you." he said leading me into the hallway.

" was it my mom,my dad or my grandparents."I asked trying to fix my hair.

"what were you doing in there with that moroi?" The man asked yelling at me.

"Well he is my boyfriend and I was gonna have sex?" Sarcasm always kicked in when I was pissed.

"you have so much potential why are you throwing it away you could be one of the best guardians." The man said.

"well I'm not gonna be a guardian. Who sent you was it my dad Adrian Ivashkov." The guy ground his teeth at the mention of my dad's name.

"I have a message for you to give your parents . Tell them Dimitri Belikov just got a job at your Academy and is here to stay." The guy Dimitri said.

"Step away from her." Sebastian said coming out of the room with a gun.

"Put that away if you don't know how to use it." Dimitri said.

" I know how to use it. Security is coming, you need to leave." Sebastian said clicking off the safety. As Dimitri walked away I ran into Sebastian's arms as he hugged me tightly.

"hey Alex remember to deliver the message." Dimitri said as he reached the end of the hallway.

"you ok Baby" Sebastian said kissing me.

"yeah but I want to go home." Our perfect night was ruined thanks to Dimitri fucking Belikov. I would be sure to deliver his message.

**So hope that chapter was worth the wait .Next chapter we see why Dimitri leaves. What really happened in the hospital when Adrian tells Rose Dimitri left. Also What happens when Adrian finds out Dimitri touched his queen and his princess. Game on. Review !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank so much for the Reviews and support.**

Adrian POV

I had just finished the last leg of my race when Alec brought me back to the situation at hand. Alec and I were playing Need for speed on the playstation 3.

"where is mom she should have been home a while a go? I was gonna go out and buy some food but I can't because she has my car."Alec whined. I looked over to were he lay playing catch with his football.

"so take my car." I said saving the race and locking off the game. It was a good distraction but I needed Rose.

"No dad. My car makes a statement. It lets the Girls know that Alec's coming so they need to fix their hair, apply lip gloss and do whatever they need to do, If they want a chance with me." My son was so cocky. No wonder people hated me before Rose.

"So eat what's In the house."I said. We spent hundreds of dollars on an awesome kitchen and food.

"Everything requires some sort of preparation." He said yawning.

"maybe you should learn."I checked the clock again.

"Dad why are you so miserable. Aren't you getting any."Alec wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Every night." I countered, his expression was priceless.

"eww parent sex TMI dad. Can't you and mom discuss politics at night?" He said sarcastically.

"If we did you wouldn't be around, Now would you?"He opened his mouth to reply but before he could Rose opened the door. From the look on her face I knew something was wrong. "Alec go to your room and don't come out till I tell you to ."The good thing about not using the parent voice all the time was that when you did, it worked.

"Dimitri followed me to where I worked.

He kissed me and said he won't give up on us ever." Her Lips were slightly swollen. I hugged her tightly. Her body slightly shook.

" I got you baby." I said as I kissed her hair. We stayed there in complete silence but that silence was disrupted by the door being opened. Going into guardian mode Rose moved away from me to check it out. I never saw her so tense but with Dimitri on the loose you could never be too careful. Alex walked into the room her hair was messed up as if she had just had sex. Her make up completely messed up. She ran up to me an threw herself in my arms.

"Daddy' she cried in my arms. I looked down and saw a blue mark on her arm. I started seeing Red.

"Did Sebastian..." I couldn't even finish the question. She shook her head no through the tears.

" Tell us what happened sweetheart."Rose said hugging Alex and stroking her hair.

"well Sebastian and I went out on our date and we were kissing. Then this tall man with long hair pulled me up by my arm saying I was just like my mother. He wanted me to give you a message. Sebastian saved me he is very upset about the whole situation."Alex said crying. It was hard to see my little girl this scared. It had to be my Dimitri.

" what was the message?"Rose said.

"The message was to tell my parents that he's here to stay for good."Alex said I rocked her gently.

I finally got her to sleep everyone fell asleep on my bed. Rose,Alex,Alec,AJ,Ana and Ethan. All the kids were pissed off. Ethan and Alec were the main ones who definitely wanted Vengeance. When everyone fell asleep on the bed after a calming game of Ispy I sneaked out to clear my head. What pissed me off was he went after my Wife and my daughter in the same day. I remember the day he left...

_**flashback **_

_I almost missed the bastard leaving the hospital. If it wasn't for me going to the feeders he would have just left._

"_Belikov where are you going?"I yelled at him and ran to catch up to him._

"_what does it look like? I'm leaving."He called over his shoulder,He didn't even slow down._

"_Does Rose know?" I asked he stopped his whole body got rigid. obviously she didn't know._

"_so you were just gonna leave with out saying a word to her."I don't understand why people think I'm the bad one. "she almost died to save you and your just gonna leave."_

"_yes."He said walking away._

"_Don't you think you at least owe her an explanation?" I asked Drawing him to a stop./_

" _I owe her my life as well. She can just add this to the list." He had no remorse._

"_Where are you going anyway?" I really wanted to know. I'm thinking it better be Heaven._

" _I don't know yet. I can't be here wasting my life away. I need to do something with my life."He said as if it were the simplest thing to understand._

"_What about Rose? she needs you."It was the truth but it still hurt me to say it._

" _I can't look at her Adrian. I love her but how long is it till it becomes another duty an act of retribution. I started teaching here because I felt it was my duty. Now I have limited time left here on the earth want to enjoy it I've been too easily side tracked. Rose and I we never would have worked out. I want to give her things that I can't. She likes to enjoy her youth mine is up. She wants a family I can't give that to her. I want to leave a legacy when I die. I want people to believe that I protected the Race to the best of my ability."the fact that he said wasn't as bad as the fact that he actually believed what it was that he was saying. I saw it in his aura. _

" _your giving Rose up to go make a name for yourself, to go fight strigoi." I wanted to make sure I got it all right. I really was fine with him leaving. The only problem is I love Rose and sometimes loving someone means putting there happiness above your own his leaving would break her. "I hope you make a name for yourself but don't be mad when you realize it wasn't worth it . You will find Rose happily married and living her dreams. Are you sure you want to forfeit your chance with her." Instead of answering me he walked away. I'll take that as a yes. When I walked into her room Rose was awake and smiling._

"_Have you seen Dimitri? He still hasn't come to visit."Rose said chipper. It was cruel that she asked that question to me._

"_little dhampir he left." Better I tell her now than she finds out some other way._

"_He's coming back right?" You could hear the plea in her voice. I shook my head. She started to cry. She was breaking but I vowed I'd put her back together._

_**End of flashback**_

I smiled it took her a long time before she stopped waiting on him to come. He messed with the wrong person. Spirit is MY element I can do anything with it. Lissa is a great healer but I can do even greater and darker things. Dream stalking as Rose calls it is the minimum to what I can do. I can borrow almost manipulate other people's power. Like catch Fire to someone' hair but only If a Fire user is around. My favorite talent is I can drive a person Insane. Thats what I'm gonna do to Dimitri I'm gonna drive him Insane. Torment him so he doesn't know where reality starts and dreams begin. Till the micro naps start and the dreams become his reality. Till he ends it himself. He wanted his legacy he got it but he can't get it than come back for Rose. Since he wants both I'll take both away. Guardians who commit suicide are written off there records erased. Talking about them is a taboo. I'll make his legacy disappear and make it appear as if Dimitri Belikov never existed he won't even be remember by his family out loud. NO funeral. No legacy but the best thing of all.

No Dimitri.

**Ok so hope you guys liked it. Adrian's ready to play. Wrong move Dimitri. Next chapter Dimitri realizes that Adrian's kids rule the school. Also Ethan and Alec show Dimitri what happens when you mess with little sis. Please Review :)**


	6. Author note :

**Guys sorry for not updating. My computers are down due to hurricane Tomas but as soon as he passes I'll be able to update as soon as possible. Please forgive me. Blame it on Tomas. Love you and sorry :(**


	7. Chapter 7

**SO I'm currently at the local Library typing this due to the fact my Internet is down. Thanks to hurricane Tomas :( Hope you enjoy !**

**Dimitri POV**

This new Academy was nothing like Academy. The social lines at this school were obvious. The dhampirs on one side , the moroi on the other. Moroi and dhampir did not interact. The dhampirs simply shadowed the moroi. In my first class of the day I almost caused world war 3 by partnering a moroi and a dhampir. It took some getting used to but it was nice to see dhampirs dedicated o their duties. As always Ivashkov's spawn ruined things. They sat down in the middle of the cafeteria acting as if they owned the place. The moroi all greeted them as if they were equals, while the dhampirs treated them like moroi. Why couldn't they act like normal dhampirs dedicated to their duty. Then again they had a royal for a dad who was very much involved in their lives and totally in love with their mom. In their household moroi and dhampir where all equal so they probably didn't know better.

"Dimitri leave the children alone. They don't know about the history between you and their parents." Lord Zelkos said appearing beside me.

He has been haunting me all day. I refused to be scared by him. "Zelkos leave me alone please?" I asked him,

"why are you always a failure Dimitri ? You couldn't protect me and you lost Rose. Give up she's in love with Ivashkov." I looked at him. He didn't look any different than he did before he died. So now I've started hallucinating. I walked to the guardian staff room to get a cup of coffee.

"Guardian Belikov good to have you on board." A young Guardian said to me as I was leaving. I barely turned the corner before I was attacked. I fought hard and in no time I had my attackers on the ground. As I looked down at them I saw it was Ivashkov's Kids.

"What's the meaning of this?" I asked. It took everything not to punch him in the face. I had to remind myself I can't punish the son for the sins of the father.

"you injured our sister asshole." one of them before punching me in the face. Before I could retaliate another guardian came and escorted them to the headmistress office. I followed behind. Damn Ivashkovs.

**Ethan POV**

"Where the hell have you been man?"Alec asked. He is so hot headed.

"In class, where you should be. If you skipped moms gonna freak out." I reminded him. Mom was getting fed up with his inability to go to class. " I don't think dad can protect you If mom finds out."

"Hey bro can you help me with my homework later?" AJ asked. He was the baby of the family so I couldn't say no.

"sure little man." I said smiling. I know he hates when I call him Little man but oh well.

"I'm not little. Big man." He retorts.

"OK so me and mommy baked everyone cookies last night." Ana said handing everyone a cookie.

"What was the dream about this time?" I asked. Every time she had a bad dream she woke mom up in the middle of the night to bake cookies. Sometimes dad helped but they never came out eatable when he did. These were definitely mom's cookies.

" I had the dream about coke dying again." Ana said looking down sadly. Her dog coke died two months ago. " but mommy said daddy's gonna buy me a new doggy and I'm gonna name him Pepsi." She said smiling.

"Eventually your gonna run out of beverage names." Alec said smiling. Ana punched him in the shoulder which caused him to laugh.

"Where's Alex?" I asked.

" Sebastian ,jade and her went to the soda machine."Alec said. The chances of that being the truth were very slim.

"so you want me to believe that they've been gone to the soda machine. The same machine that right around the corner for twenty minutes." I asked skeptically.

" Either that or they're having an awesome threesome without me." Alec said nonchalantly as if he were perfectly okay with his sister and girlfriend having sex with his sister's boyfriend.

"you're ok with that?" I really had to know.

" Well I'm bummed that Jade never wanted to have a threesome with me and another random chick. Also if they do have a threesome it's gonna be awkward between them." Alec said picking apart his cookie.

" why would it be awkward oh wise one?" Alec smirked at my nickname.

" Everyone knows that in a threesome at least one person has to be a random, or someone that's not important in your life. Duh!" Alec said. I knew he'd had a couple of threesome's but never with Jade she wasn't one of those girls. Finally they decided to make an appearance. Alex looked upset.

" Did she do it ?" Alec asked.

" yea she did." Jade said laughing which caused Alec and Sebastian to laugh.

"Do you get the joke?"AJ asked me as they sat down.

" Nope but I'm sure they'll explain." I said hinting to them that they should explain.

" Well Alex skipped Guardian combat class to come to me and Sebastian's History class. So we made a bet to see If she could go through the entire class without the new teacher realizing she wasn't supposed to be in the class. She made it right up until the bell rang. So as her punishment she posted the picture of her as tinker bell in the boys bathroom." Jade said laughing earning a glare from Alex.

Sebastian put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her on her cheek. I was suspicious about those two. They didn't act as if they just recently started going out. Jade sat down in Alec's lap. He instantly sat to make her more comfortable.

"Hey Ethan I was wondering If you could come over to help me with an assignment." Rachel said as she was passing by. Rachel was really hot. Her Fire red hair was so bright and shiny it made her entire face glow.

"What subject ?" Alec asked a mischievous grin on his face. I kicked him hard under the table. He grimaced.

" Romanian Art." Rachel said smiling at me. Before Alec could open his mouth I kicked him again.

" Sure no prob Rachel. I 'll drop by your house later." I said Smiling as she walked off. I tilted my head to get a better view of her hips twitching.

"Playa!" Alex said punching me lightly on my shoulder.

"I don't get it." Sebastian said not as informed as the rest of us.

" Ethan doesn't do Art. He only does Guardian training classes. Since there's only one Romanian Art class Rachel knows that. So basically Ethan's getting laid later." Ana said which caused everyone to start laughing.

"wow Sebastian I wanna know what you have that you are not only dating one of the most sought after girls in the school. Not only

that but you were accepted by the Ivashkov clan. The last guy who flirted with Alex fled the country days later." Jesse Zelkos JR said. I heard that being an asshole runs through their family. He's been in love with Alex for years.

"sorry but I guess you'll never know. I don't do guys so your out of luck." Sebastian said putting his hand around Alex who leaned into him.

"Be careful what you say Sebastian." Jesse said getting up into Sebastian's face.

"Are you gonna kiss me now Zelkos?" Sebastian asked looking up defiantly at Jesse. Jesse lunged but I pushed him back before he could make contact. Not that I cared about whether they fought but my lil sis was sitting right there.

"watch your back." Jesse said walking away.

"Why would I when your watching it for me." Sebastian called back. Everyone in the cafeteria started laughing.

We were talking and joking around for the remainder of the lunch hour while eating. We were heading to our class when I saw Alex tense.

"There's that asshole. I'm gonna kill him." Sebastian said I held him back.

"which asshole?" I asked him.

" The guy that bruised your sister." Sebastian said trying to free himself from my gasp.

" Ok you take Alex to class we'll deal with him." I said lucky for us he didn't challenge me. AJ and Ana followed Sebastian and Alex in the other direction.

" let's kick his ass." Alec said. We waited for him to bend the corner. The moment he did. We attacked kicking and punching him. I kept punching him in the face. I wanted him to know what it felt like to be bruised. We lasted a good couple of minutes before he had us on the ground.

"what is the meaning of this?" He asked upset.

"you injured our sister asshole." I said before Punching him in his face hoping I broke his nose. Before we could do anything we were hauled to headmistress woods office.

" what is the meaning of this boys?"Headmistress wood asked. I paced trying to calm myself.

" This asshole grabbed my little sister by her arm. It is now purple." Alec answered for me.

" Guardian Belikov we don't bruise student's here. Boys you know better than to fight a Guardian though so two day detention for you both." Headmistress Wood said before sending us to our class. No matter what she said I wasn't through with him. If I ever saw him again I'd go gunning for him again. I needed to know what he was doing here. Why he chose to teach her?

More importantly what did he want with my family?

**Ok so please Review. Next chapter the kids find out about the love triangle between Adrian,Dimitri and Rose.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for all who Read and Reviewed. Your reviews inspire me.**

**Adrian POV**

"welcome one and all to the annual Ivashkov family day." I began. The crowd cheered. Every year We held a family fun day. Lissa and Christian were here with their toddlers Melissa and Dev, They had brought along Tasha and Jade since they were a close part of their family. Eddie and Mia were here with their kids Mimi and Edward. Every year they visited from 's Academy where they both worked as teachers. Even Jill and her husband Greg were here. Everyone was dressed in their normal old clothing as the game usually begins with a game before we shower then eat dinner. " so this years game is ..." I was about to answer when Rose came out of the house dressed in a tank top and my basketball shorts. Even after all these years she still got me hot. Having kids made Rose prettier to me her skin always glowed and the pregnancies had widened her hips making her ass larger. When she turned around it made me happy to see the molnija down her back. We both got what we wanted she got her life as a guardian while I got the family package.

"Adrian you do know that none of us here aren't mind readers?" Christian said bringing me back to the present.

"sorry I got distracted." I said looking directly at Rose which caused her to smile.

"I 'll bet." Alec said smiling at jade.

"ye so this years game is flag football. So prepare to get dirty." I said smiling. I had borrowed Mia's powers to soak the entire backyard. Everyone was gonna get covered in mud. We had quickly divider ourselves into two groups. Rose,Ethan,Jade,Ana,Sebastian,Lissa,Dev,Mia,Greg and Mimi against Me,Alec,AJ,Alex,Christian,Melissa,Eddie,Jill,Tasha and Edward.

" Ok guys so you know we play dirty anything you have that can be used, use it." I said once my team was huddled together.

"Christian if you don't give me the ball no sex for the week." Lissa said to Christian who like the real pansy he was handed the ball to her. I don't think anyone understood how to play tag football. Lissa ran with the ball and gave it to Rose.

" Rose remember the other day when we both came home early for lunch and I had you in the pool. You were screaming my name while I.." before I could finish she covered my mouth with her hands . She had dropped the ball but Sebastian picked it up Alex was on him now.

" Hey Sebastian you remember when your parent almost caught us In flagrante delicto." Alex said trying to distract him.

"Not gonna work Alex seeing as I know your entire family probably knows that already. No secrets in the Ivashkov family." He said.

"Sebastian look." Alex said before moving her hand to the bottom of her shirt. She was gonna flash him. Sebastian's eyes widened. I wanted to use my body to cover her.

" psych!" she said before grabbing the ball from him and running in the opposite direction. We had one touch down.

They had the ball that they gave to Ana. why would they give the ball to her?

"Ana if you give the ball to daddy I'll buy you a candy or toy store." I said using my baby voice.

" mommy already used that one. Try again." she said calmly.

" I'll buy you a pony." I said smiling evilly. While she stood contemplating Alec came and stole the ball. Before he could throw the ball Jade came up behind him and started to groping him. Before long they were in a full on make out session. Alec dropped the ball as Jade jumped on him. They fell down in the mud they still hadn't broken the kiss. Mia took up the ball and started running to the goal Eddie tackled her and they fell down in the mud they were both laughing. Mimi took up the ball and ran with the ball straight to the goal. Eventually instead of playing football we had a mud fight. It was like a snowball fight only better because there was a lot of mud. I had mud in places I didn't know how they got there. My hair was matted with mud. Everyone was completely brown. Even the kids. Lissa and Christian's kids Melissa and Dev where making mud angels.

" Thank god you live in a mansion. Imagine if there was only one bathroom." Christian said. I couldn't help but smile. The thing that I love about family fun day is the bonding. It's like we were the perfect family for the day.

" Man I wish it could stay like this everyday. I feel as If the family is drifting." I said It was something that worried me. At first after graduation all of us lived at court. Then Rose and I got married and Ethan was born so we got our own house. Then Lissa and Christian got married. When Mia and Eddie got married and moved back to 's to teach. It left Just us four. When Lissa got Queen we started seeing less of each other. Friday dinners became less frequent till eventually they stopped. Now we only saw each other on special occasions.

"I'm not so sure of that we'll soon be closer family." He said indicating his head to where Jade and Alec lay cuddled in the mud beside Alex and Sebastian. " Jade makes me worried about Melissa. I remember when Jade was young and innocent. Now she has sex .She and Alec are always all over each other. The other day I almost had a heart attack when she and Alec came in and said they had some Big news to tell me. Turns out Alec had gotten her a internship at Ivashkov industries."

" I know how you feel I used to believe Alex was gonna die a Virgin. I wanted to take my heart out and check if it was okay. Ask Rose I cried like a baby when I had to carry her to the pharmacy to get birth control." I said smiling grimly. Rose came up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Fire boy Lissa needs your help with the grill." Rose said. Christian smiled at Rose's term of endearment for him.

"you look way to serious." Rose said kissing me on my shoulder.

"I feel as if m life is moving forward too fast. I want to spend more time with you and the kids." I said kissing Rose.

"We have time Adrian. While your fretting over the future your wasting time in the present."Rose said smiling. People where starting to go in the house to take a bath.

" Separate bathrooms!" I Yelled when I saw. Sebastian and Alex running upstairs behind Alec and Jade. Sebastian looked way too eager for some warm water. Alex just rolled her eyes at me.

In no time every one was showered and in clean clothes. Christian had cooked up an awesome meal. There were steak, Burger, Ribs. It was good. Every one was sitting down talking.

"Am I too late for the party?" A voice said coming through the gate. It was the voice that made my blood boil. I hated that voice as it belonged to the man who kept trying to destroy my family.

" I'm sorry but this is an Invitation only party." I said gritting my teeth. "your name is right next to the devil on the invite list. So why don't you go to hell and see if there was a mix up.

"I'm sure there was a mix up maybe Rose sent the invitation to the wrong ex." Dimitri said cockily.

" Nope It was addressed to the biggest dickhead in the world. So there could be no mistake that it belonged to you."I said pulling Rose closer to my side.

" what are you doing here Dimitri? I told you to stay away from me and my family." Rose said from beside me. She was practically shaking with fury.

"I'm just here to see how every one is doing?" Dimitri said calmly as if he were somewhere he was wanted.

"Maybe it's best if you go Dimitri?" Eddie said coming in front of Dimitri.

"Eddie how are you? I heard you and Mia got married and had kids. It's good to see your still watching out for Rose like you promised Mason. What do you think Mason would say to your new life Rose?" Dimitri asked. Rose's eyes started to water.

"Don't bring him into this." Eddie said .

"poor mason died thinking he died for his girlfriend but in reality Rose never really loved him. She was too in love with me to take him seriously. so he died in vain as instead of being a good guardian /Rose had a family. The only difference between Rose and a blood whore is that she managed to get a ring on her finger." Dimitri sat. He knew exactly where to hit rose.

" Listen I don't know who you are but you need to leave." Alec said stepping up to Dimitri.

"Dimitri it's time for you to go." I needed to get him out of here. This was supposed to be a good day he was ruining it.

"you shouldn't talk Ivashkov if I hadn't left you wouldn't have your perfect little family. Alec you and your sibling were one choice away from not being born "Dimitri said.

" Dimitri what exactly do you want from my family? Why are you here?" Rose said speaking at last.

"I want you back Rose. I want back the Rose that was dedicated to her duty. I left you so you could be the guardian you were born to be without distractions. I thought I had finally got you serious about your guardian duty. I never would have left if I had known you were gonna soil yourself with Ivashkov." Dimitri yelled the last part. He said my name as if it were poison in his mouth.

"Dimitri you want to right the wrongs that you see. You want to justify your leaving. The Rose you want died in that Hospital room. You want to talk about mason I speak to him a lot actually and he is ok with m marriage with Adrian. I risked my life for you and you left me almost dying in a hospital room. What do you expect was gonna happen?" Rose yelled at him.

"You were supposed to wait for me like you promised you would in the cabin. Remember."Dimitri yelled back. I wanted to defend my wife but I knew a part of her had to do this b herself. This was her battle.

"yea well you promised you would love me that you wouldn't leave. You call me Adrian's blood whore. Dimitri Adrian showed me how valuable I was after you treated me like a whore." Rose said.

"I never treated you like a whore." Dimitri yelled. I noticed then that most people had gone inside giving us some privacy.

"I risked everything to be with you. I could have been expelled but I thought it was worth it. You slept with me and then left without telling me face to face without an explanation. I Can't do this anymore." Rose said before walking inside.

Then it was just me and Dimitri. Rose hadn't wanted the kids to know about the love triangle or her rocky past. Christian was close enough for me to access his powers. I caught him on fire smiling while he tried to put the fire out.

"Ivashkov she'll never be yours." Dimitri said in agony. I instantly put out the fire.

"stop talking!" I said when he opened his mouth to start speaking. I returned Christian's power and borrowed Mia's then I made him choke on his own spit. Then I stopped the blood to stop running through his veins. Since blood was made up of mostly water the blood wouldn't flow properly. I could kill him now but I didn't want to be a murderer. I used compulsion " Dimitri leave from here and don't come back. Forget you even know who Rose it or my family. Your happy for your student. You and Rose where never together." When I was done Dimitri walked out of the yard.

I thought it was done finally. But too bad I couldn't see the future.

**Thank you for reading. Please READ and Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to all those who Read and Review. Exams starts in a week but I'm still gonna try my best to update every week. Good news 16 more days till Last Sacrifice. :) Bad news for me I have to wait 11 months till Tempest by Becca Fitzpatrick come out... Sigh I'm gonna start counting the days.**

**Alec POV**

" Fuck!" I yelled as I fell over a brush on the floor. Jade landed on me laughing. I rolled her over smiling. "Who are you laughing at princess?"

" You." She said giggling. I kissed her neck. " Suppose Uncle Christian came in." She said smiling although she posed a good question she used her feet to take off my shoes.

" I'd tell him to leave. It's just you and me princess." I said smiling at her.

" I love the way you call me princess." She said kissing me. I brushed her hair out of her face.

" Jade your my one and only princess the queen of my heart. The one on my mind during the day from the end of it to when it starts.

You make me happier than I've ever been before. I love you so much I'll always be there for you of that you can be sure." I said smiling at her. I don't know what I did to get so lucky.

" Alec I love you too so much." I kissed her again. We lay on the floor tangled in each other. Things were starting to get heavy between us when I heard the door open. I had a crazy thought.

" Let's go to Vegas." I said kissing her.

" Are you serious?" She said looking at me.

" Yea grab some clothes let's go." I said. As she started putting clothes together I started making preparations. I called the pilot and told them to prepare for takeoff. Then I arranged for guardians to meet us at the plane. I even called Alex and told her to meet me there She was with Sebastian so that saved me a phone call. I grabbed my spare bag that I kept over here it had in a change of clothes. I loved how jade always ha such faith in me. She didn't question the logistics of the situation she just believed that when I said I would do something I would. I hoped I never lost that faith.

We had to climb through the window to reach my car. We figured it was better to leave a note saying where we went than to ask knowing the answer would be no.

" took you two long enough." Alex said once we reached in the airplane. She and Sebastian were lying down on the lounge.

" yeah well whatever." I couldn't think of a good comeback. Everyone started laughing.

"Dude where's the liquor?" Sebastian asked surveying th airplane.

"my dad hid it." I went to the wall and unlocked the cabinet door. An array of liquor came out.

" Man that has to be more liquor than whats in a liquor store."Jade said taking out two vodka cruisers.

" Why do you bother with that kiddie stuff?" I asked her. She just shrugged and handed one too Alex. The bad thing about having your kid sister on board with her boyfriend. Was I didn't want to cock block my friend but I didn't want him hooking up with my sister.

" So what brought on this need for a vacation?" Alex asked as me and Jade sat down across from her and Sebastian.

"Alec and I just needed sometime together." Jade said. I winked at her.

" Well this'll be a fun." Sebastian said sipping Russian vodka. Alex got so lucky. She found exactly the guy of her dreams. Sometimes it was scary to see just how alike Sebastian to dad. They both drank Russian vodka. They both smoked clove cigarettes. Sometimes it was weird.

" we're going to change." Alex said as she Jade went in back.

" So this is awkward." Sebastian said smiling at me.

" You're the one making it awkward." I said trying some of the vodka. It tasted horrible but I refused to be a pansy and spit it out.

" I really care about your sister." Sebastian said. A part of me wanted to know exactly what that meant but another part of me really didn't want to know.

The girls came out of the bathroom giggling. Jade came and sat on my lap. There was nothing like the feel of designer jeans against my skin. They probably cost $300.

" What do you think our parents will say when they realize that we're gone?" Sebastian asked.

" Well I don't know nor do I care." Jade said. Sebastian took her comment lightly but Alex and I could hear the bitterness in her voice. It was no secret to us the Jade's parents had abandoned her in hope that she'd get a better future. Well lucky for them their daughter if things went according to my plan she'd really be a princess. I couldn't imagine any other girl beside me but Jade. Our family had just gotten back to normal. I guess when people say your past will come bite you in the ass that's what they mean. No one knows what happened to Dimitri but I'm glad he's gone.

"So guys let's play I never."Alex said smiling evilly.

"I'll start I never had a threesome before." Alex said. Both me and Sebastian drank.

" I've never took drugs before." Sebastian said. Alex . Jade and I all drank.

" Alex!" Sebastian shouted in surprise.

" Sorry Alec gave us all weed brownies." Alex said pointing her finger at me. We both were on the ground laughing.

Half way through the flight we got bored of I never and we're kinda tipsy. We were laughing and talking.

" What's the most embarrassing moments you've had with Jade?" I asked Alex.

" Well when she liked you she wrote all over. Eventually Lissa took you over to meet each other. Alec you were dating Duffy Palmer at that time and she had the big boobs. So Jade stuffed her bra. Well we were at the dinner table one night and Mom spilled something on the table. She took the tissue out of Jade's bra and cleaned up the table." Alex said. We all started laughing. Jade was too tipsy to be embarrassed.

"What's Alex's most embarrassing moment ?" Sebastian asked.

" so the family went on a trip to six flags. Mom bought her a nice bath suit but she insisted to have a tie string bikini like the one mom had. She made such a fuss that dad got her one. Well half way down one of the slide the strings pulled. She came out naked." Everyone started laughing. The best thing about being tipsy is everything is funny.

" What about you Sebastian?" Alex asked.

" The first time I liked a girl I decided to sing to her. So I went to the pool and started to sing. The mike wasn't working so I put it down. Apparently the man had turned the mike on. But I didn't know till the sounds of my fart were heard through the speakers." Sebastian said laughing at the memory.

" I can beat that." I said smiling. " The first time I masturbated I used the vacuum cleaner. It got jammed. I had to stay in the hospital with the vacuum cleaner attached. Do you know how embarrassing that was?" We laughed.

One of the guardians that were at the front of the plane came to inform us that the plane would be landing in a couple of minutes and we would be met by 6 more guardians.

" Wow!" Jade said as she looked out the window at Las Vegas. It was so beautiful.

" You know what they say what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas." I couldn't help but smile at the wonder in her eye. I loved when she was like this vulnerable all her guards were down. It was nice. I leaned over and kissed her Just as the plane landed.

**Thank you for reading. Please REVIEW. Next chapter what happens after too much alcohol in Vegas. If there is anything in particular you wanna see happen with the kids REVIEW and let me know. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**SO Last sacrifice is coming out in 3 days and I kinda don't wanna read it. I read the excerpt and It sounds like Rose is gonna get back with dimshit. Well no matter what Richelle Mead decides I will Always be Team Ivashkov.**

**Alec POV**

" The car is waiting. Where would you like to go first?" Guardian palmer asked.

" ok lets go to the Mandalay bay Resort and Casino first to do some gambling."Sebastian said.

"Alright then. Right this way let us introduce you to your guardians."Guardian Palmer said walking towards a group of men dressed in black suits.

" you see it's things like this that say 'Tasty moroi right here'" Alex said.

" may I introduce guardian Johnson, guardian Monroe, guardian James and their team leader Guardian Belikov." Guardian Palmer said. There were gasp when Dimitri turned around.

"Your dhampir?" Dimitri asked shocked.

"Guardian Belikov I don''t know what sick game your playing but it's not funny." Sebastian said angrily.

"Forgive me Lord Badica." Dimitri apologized quickly.

" Can we have him replaced?" Alex asked. She leaned into Sebastian who wrapped his arms around her waist. The brother in me wanted to yell move your hands higher asshole. But I kept quiet.

" These are the only guardians available. I assure guardian Belikov is one of the best there is. We found him by accident simply walking around not knowing where he was going his foot bleeding from his walk. It took us a while to get him coherent but it was worth it. Guardian Belikov is on of the best of his time. He suffered a great trauma which he lost himself in thats why he probably is not aware of your family lineage." Guardian Palmer explained. We didn't need anyone to tell us of his history. The only part we were concerned about was his history with our family. Everyone turned to look at me. I took one look at Jade and Alex , I knew I had to keep him as a guardian. As much as I disliked the guy I loved those two more.

" Alright he may stay but as far guard. You might wanna teacher your guardians some manners Guardian palmer." I said before going into the limo as soon as Jade came into the limo I pulled her into my lap.

" So we are going gambling." Jade said smiling. It was her first time in Vegas she was really excited. Uncle Christian and Auntie Lissa refused to take Her they said it was a place for adults. Dad took me here when I lost my Virginity and Mom took Jade when she turned 16. I reached into my bag and gave Jade her fake ID.

" I gave you back your name Jade Ozera only difference is that your 22." I said to Jade as she examined her new ID.

"so whats your name? Is it still Alec?" Jade asked me.

" Everyone has their same name only difference is the date of birth." I answered. In no time we were at the Mandalay Bay Resort and Casino.

" Oh My God." Jade whispered beside me. The Mandalay Bay Resort was like a little strip of Paris. They even had an Eiffel Tower. We ran inside. I went straight to the blackjack table Jade followed. We sat at the high rollers table. Jade was good luck I had won over 10,000 within the first hour. It helped that I was able to Read the human players face easily while they were unable to read mine. I decided to leave before hotel security came to me. I met Sebastian and Jade at the poker table. Alex looked like a paid escort. She had that exceptionally natural beauty that so many tried to get. While Sebastian played poker Alex sat down playing with his fingers. Every once in a while he'd look at her and smile Just as Sebastian leaned over to kiss Alex I shouted "Hey guys!" They both turned around looking annoyed. I had always promised Alex that I would always be the cool brother unlike Ethan but saying you'd be the cool brother to a sister who was single was different from being cool when she was all over a guy.

"What's up?" Sebastian said smiling like he knew a secret no one else knew.

" Ok we've decided we're gonna go see a peep show." Jade said coming to my rescue I had no idea what I was gonna say I just didn't want him all over my baby sister.

So we went to watch a hot Burlesque Peep show. I don't think Jade understood what a peep show was. When she saw the girls in their skimpy clothes she immediately gripped my hand. None of the girls had anything on Jade though. After that we went to go eat at a popular restaurant in the Mirage Hotel. we had their famous Shrimp bisque. It lived up to it's name. I offered to buy the guardians a meal but as expected they declined. I could never be a guardian i just wasn't raised that way. The guardian who were with us remained unseen but they were always there. By the time we reached the Venetian Hotel we were fucked up. Jade had persuaded me to come and admire the artwork. Currently we stood in front of a famous art piece.

"_amante spontaneo _what's that mean?" I slurred looking at a picture depicting a maiden barely dressed running toward a man waiting on a horse.

" It means spontaneous lover. That girl is a noblewoman who elopes with a barbaric highlander." Jade said. She looked so beautiful. I wished I could be able to say I understood her love for art but I didn't much like she could not understand my love for vintage car models. We were complete opposites which is probably why we fought so much but we were still desperately in love.

" Marry me." I said softly.

" This is such a beautiful piece of art don't you think Alec?" Jade asked.

"Jade! Will you marry me?" I shouted louder. Everyone in the room turned to look at us.

" your drunk Alec." She said walking away. I grabbed her hand. I tried to kiss some sense in her. It was almost as if my question had sobered me up.

"I'm serious Jade. Will you marry me tonight?" I asked again. It seemed she believed she started crying. I let out my breath when she nodded her head. I kissed her again. I couldn't believe it I was getting married tonight.

**Alex POV**

" Oh my God Alex I'm getting married." Jade tackled me in a bear hug. I stood frozen where I was. It had never occurred that someone was gonna get married. I never even knew Alec considered marriage. I looked at Sebastian who shrugged. He was as lost as I was. In Vegas it was easy to plan a wedding. One call and we booked the Bellagio for later tonight. The next stop was the jewelry shop.

" Hey Jade will you marry me?" Alec said on his knee with an engagement ring.

"you already know I'll say yes again."Jade said kissing him.

"ye but I felt bad proposing without one. So I thought I'll try again."Alec said smiling at Jade. He really looked happy. It was most likely the drugs or whatever he was on.

"Jade Alex come look at this." Sebastian called them. He seemed to be encouraging them looking diligently for rings like the happy couple had asked.

" oh it's so beautiful! Tell me what you think Alex." Jade said. The ring really was pretty. It was a white gold band with small diamonds encrusted in it. The matching male ring was a white gold band.

" How about we get them inscribed?" Alec asked Jade.

" ok but you can't see what I put on yours" Jade said. They each went over separately to the Jeweler. After that we split up Jade and I went to buy her gown. Alec and Sebastian went to get their suits.

"Are you done in there?" I asked Jade she had tried on about a million dresses. I thought she would have no problem finding a dress since we already found shoes and accessories.

"ok I think this is the one." Jade said. She came out the dressing room. I was shocked Jade looked so pretty. She had managed to pin up half of her hair with pearl pins while half of her hair curled down over her shoulder. She had pearl knobs in her hair and a pearl necklace. The dress had a corset covered with an intricate design of diamonds and pearls. The bottom of the dress flowed out into a small train. The Ivory color of the dress made her pale skin glow. I reached into my pants pocket and pulled out my lip gloss.

"You haven't told me how you feel about me and your brother getting married?" Jade asked handing me back my lip gloss.

" I just think you guys should wait." I answered honestly.

" Alex you know how much I love your brother. What's a couple of months or years. I need you to be with me on this." Jade pleaded.

" What color do you want your bridesmaid to wear?"I asked. I wasn't completely for this marriage but she was my best friend. If I was her I would want my best friend to support me. I mean I always figured them getting married was an option I just never thought so soon. I was dressed in Red. By the time we reached the Bellagio Sebastian and Alec was already there.

"took you long enough." Sebastian said as we entered the lobby.

"ye we Had to pick up the rings and no she didn't peek."I said kissing him. We were right on time withoin minutes the ceremony was underway. I couldn't help but smile as Jade came in looking like a princess. She took one look at Alec and the water works started flowing. Sebastian ad I were witnesses. Alec cried like a baby in the middle of the Vows.

" Inscribed on this ring a message that you should always remember _you are the only one for me." _Jade said as she slid the ring on Alec's finger.

" Inscribed on this ring a message you should always keep close to your Heart _ I'll always be your guardian angel I luv U" _Alec said smiling as he slid the ring on Jade's finger.

"By the power vested in me and the state of Nevada I now pronounce you mr and mrs Alec Ivashkov." The priest said Alec and Jade started making out. He lifted her up and ran to the honeymoon suite. Sebastian and I went to buy cake.

" I can't believe they Just got married." I said walking back to the lobby. We had to wait almost two hours for the hotel to call that they finally had a room ready for us.

"Aren't you happy for them?" Sebastian asked.

" Yeah I am. I just...Never mind" I said

"what the fuck do you mean there is no Jade Ozera staying here?" Uncle Christian shouted from in the lobby.

"I assure you sir there is no one under that name." The hotel manger said.

" Christian their Reservations must be under Ivashkov since they paid for the room with my credit card. Don't be naive there is no way they'd come to Vegas and get separate rooms." Rose said from where she and Dad sat.

" Look for a room under the name Ivashkov." Dad ordered the manager. The manager searched his login.

" Oh you must be looking for MR and Mrs Ivashkov They are in our Honeymoon suite. Do you know the happy couple?" The Hotel manager asked.

"They got married?" Mom and Auntie Lissa screeched.

"Fuck!" I yelled grabbing Sebastian's hand and racing to the honeymoon suite before our parents.

**Ok so thank you for Reading.. So I'm curious who do you think Rose will end up with. Review and let me know.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Please READ! Thanks to everyone who Read and Reviewed. Exams are finally done. I read Last Sacrifice and It pissed me off. What did you think about it Review and Let me know.**

**Alec POV**

Jade laid curled against me. We had just consummated our marriage. I used my finger to trace down her spine. Jade felt nothing. She didn't even smile. My wife was a deep sleeper. I couldn't help but smile at that. She wasn't my girlfriend anymore she was my wife until death do us part. I had just closed my eyes when the banging started. I put on a pair of boxers before opening the door.

" We have to leave." Alex said pushing past me.

"What do you mean we have to leave?" Jade said coming out of the room in my shirt. I wanted to push her into the room until she covered up but there were bigger problems than Sebastian seeing Jade's legs.

" your parents are here."Sebastian said closing the door.

" We have probably 5 minutes before they're here." Alex said pacing around the room.

"What are we gonna do?" Jade asked " There is only one exit and it's the same as the entrance."

"By now the Elevator is probably on its way back up." Alex said. I tried to think of a solution.

" Why don't you guys just take off the rings and tell our parents. You lied to the manager about getting married so you guys could stay at the honeymoon suite." Sebastian said as he lit up a cigarette. I considered that but one look at Jade and I couldn't do it.

" NO!" I said shaking my head " I refuse to take off my ring."

" Alec it's okay if you take it off we can always put the rings back on. It's not that big deal." Jade said.

" yeah I mean at least you guys will be alive." Alex agreed and as always Sebastian agreed with anything Alex said

" Mrs. Jade Ivashkov,do not take off that ring. I'm not a little boy and I am not ashamed of my marriage." I said walking over to Jade and kissing her.

"Fine don't listen to us. I'm sure when mom kills you we can put that on your headstone. Go ahead and make Jade a widow." Alex said. She must be worried since Her pessimistic sarcasm kicked in.

" Jade is my wife and I don't care who knows it." I said. Jade kissed me. We were having a moment when there was louder banging at the door.

"Open this door right now!" Uncle Christian shouted.

" hey I wonder if they'll leave if we stay really quiet." Alex whispered.

" I know your all in there. We saw you on the security cameras." Mom said banging on the door.

" What do we do?" Jade asked me.

" Jade and Alec go get dressed. Alex sit down and let me answer the door. Lucky for me my parents don't care." Sebastian said.

Jade and I went into the bedroom to get some clothes. Jade put on a shorts under my shirt and I put on pants and a t-shirt.

" Don't worry they can't keep us apart we're married now." I assured Jade.

"I'm not really worried about them. I'm worried you're gonna decide your gonna regret getting married to me." Jade said as she zipped up her shorts.

" I never will Jade." I said kissing her. We opened the bedroom door and walked out hand in hand to face our family together.

"Well look who it is it's the happy couple." Mom said.

"Hey guys." Jade said nervously.

"Hey guys that's all you can say. How could you get married without me there?" Auntie Lissa asked. She had tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Auntie Lissa it wasn't really planned." Jade said to Auntie Lissa.

" So you guys just got up and decided to get married what the fuck were you thinking." Uncle Christian

" uncle Christian it wasn't like that we had been considering getting married for a while. Maybe sometime in the future."

" What changed your mind?" Uncle Christian asked Interrupting me.

"Well we were at this museum looking at this crappy picture when I was thinking of us married doing the same thing ten years from now. Then I thought why wait. I love her and I wanna be with her for the rest of my life. What's a couple of years? I tried to think of a good Reason not to get married now and I couldn't think of a good one. So we got married." I explained.

"So what's next you gonna decide you want to have children now too?" Uncle Christian asked sarcastically.

" I don't know if it happens it just happens. We're graduating this month. I'm ready to start my life with him. I love him and I don't remember life before him and can't Imagine Life without him." Jade said defending us.

"Your so young Jade you have your whole life ahead of you. How are you so sure Alec is the one?"Auntie Lissa asked.

" How are you so sure that he's not the one?"Jade countered.

" So you two are happy with your decision?" Dad asked.

" Yes we are Dad. I love her so much ." I told Dad.

"You don't seem surprised." Uncle Christian said to dad.

"well not really. That time when we went into the jewelry store to buys Rose gift. I noticed Alec kept on glancing on the engagement Rings. From I heard they went to Las Vegas I thought it was something they planned but I wasn't sure."Dad said.

"Well I guess we should get a room for tonight and leave in the morning."Mom said. She hugged both Jade and I .

" Thats all your gonna say?" Auntie Lissa asked.

" Well there is not much I can say. Adrian and I got married while I was in high school. At least she is not pregnant. I can't give them the speech my parents gave me. Thats the same speech they had to apologize for giving on our 15th anniversary." Mom said smiling. She and Dad shared a look. I hoped that Jade and I could be that happy after so many years.

" I love you son." Dad said to me.

" I Love you too Dad." I said to him.

" I felt like I got cheated. So were gonna have to plan a real wedding for after graduation." Mom said hugging Jade.

" Welcome to the family Jade" Dad said hugging Jade. Dad and Mom left the room hugging and laughing. They were defiantly in love and still happy. You couldn't fake that.

" I hope you know what your doing Jade." Uncle Christian said before hugging Jade and walking out.

" I'm not mad you guys got married. I just wished you would have waited. Rose is right you'll have to have a real wedding." Auntie Lissa said before leaving.

" Well that was something." Sebastian said.

" Where were you guys?" I asked them. They had said nothing since our parents walking in.

" We were right here it just wasn't our place to get involved." Sebastian said. Alex didn't say anything because Sebastian didn't. They were so sickening.

" Not to be rude or anything but can you guys please leave. I mean This is our wedding night." Jade said opening the door to them.

" Why are you rushing us out Jay?" Alex asked sitting down in the chair. She had a mischievous look on her face.

"Well I'm still horny. So you can sit here while your brother scratches my itch. Trust me Alex you don't want to hear me moaning while he does." Jade said walking over to me before long she was all over me. I gripped her ass as she jumped on me. The last thing I saw before we were in the bedroom was Alex pulling Sebastian through the door.

"I love you Alec so much ." Jade whispered.

" I love you too wife more than you know." I said . One kiss and I lost myself in her.

**Aww isn't that cute. They're together. So next Chapter Dimitri is back at court. Do you think the next chapter should be about Sebastian and Alex. Or Rose , Adrian and Dimitri? REVIEW and let me know. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks so much for Reading and Reviewing. It really makes me happy when you do. Sorry for taking so long but I had a lot of school work.**

**Alex POV**

Today was the big day I was supposed to be meeting with Sebastian's parents. His mother supposedly had a fit when she came back from Africa and found out Sebastian was dating me.

"How do I look?" I asked for the millionth time since I left my house.

" You look hot." Sebastian asked smiling at me.

" Not slutty hot?" I asked. I was really nervous

" You look hot that people will think your hot but sophisticated enough to know not to touch just stand and be amazed." Sebastian said. Although he acted relaxed I could see exactly how tense he was . He was taping his hand in the steering wheel.

" Do you want a cigarette?" I asked him.

" Could you?" He said smiling at me. I reached into his pocket and took out his pack of clove cigars put one in his mouth and lit it. The smell of clove cigars permeated the car. The smell reminded me of so much things. The thing I liked the most was it reminded me of home. Ever since I could remember my room always smelled of clove cigarette. It reminded me of days when dad would come into my room and sneak a cigarette or when I was lonely and I'd lay down with my blankey.

" we're here." Sebastian said as he pulled into a driveway. We had to check in at the guard gate before entering the actual driveway. His parents house was more secure than Fort Knox.

" I thought my house was a mansion." I said smiling at him.

" You're house would probably be bigger than this if your mom didn't hate spending unnecessarily." Sebastian said. Thats one thing I loved about him he was an observer. He observed people an See's things that people don't want him to see.

" I love you." I whispered as I got out of the car.

" I love you too no matter what."Sebastian replied. We walked hand in hand to his parents door.

When we knocked on the door his families maid came and escorted us in. His house said We're so fucking rich. The vestibule flooring was that of bamboo. The entire vestibule had an Asian theme. When we stepped into the house I was floored. The floor was tiled with black granite. There was a huge mosaic on the ceiling. There were two winding staircases that met at each floor. It was beautiful. They even had the famous coronation of the virgin. I had only seen that portrait at the Louvre.

"Is that real?" I asked absentmindedly

" Everything in here is real."Sebastian said from beside of me.

" Wow!" I exclaimed moving closer towards the painting.

"Don't get too close or you'll set off the alarm." Sebastian said.

" Bassi!" An accented voice called from the second story landing.

" Mother!" Sebastian called back. His mother descended down the staircase in a performance fit for theater. When she reached her son she held onto him as if she hadn't seen him in years.

" You must be the lovely Alexandria." His mother said embracing me tightly. It had been so long since anyone called me Alexandria. The teachers at school had stopped since I refused to answer to it.

" It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Badica." I said trying to sound polite.

" Where's father?" Sebastian asked.

" I am right here son. Alexandria I am sorry it took so long before we met. If I had known my son was courting you I would have scheduled a formal dinner earlier on." His dad said.

" Lord Badica thanks for inviting me to your home." I said biting my lips trying not to laugh at the look on Sebastian's face. I had been to his house several times. This was were we always came to hookup.

"Dinner is served madam." The maid said smiling slightly.

"Thanks Gilda." Lady Badica.

As we ate there was silence. No one spoke. They didn't make conversation so neither did I. I just sat down eating chicken with Béchamel. For dessert we had truffle cappuccino.

"So what are you're plans for the future?" His father asked us seriously.

"Dad I don't think this is the time." Sebastian said squeezing my hand.

" Bassi it is the perfect time. We never see you. Every time we call you don't pick up. You hardly sleep at home. Obviously things must be serious as I don't think Lord Ivashkov would allow you to sleep in the house with his daughter." His mother said from beside his father.

"um well I've considered marriage" Sebastian said.

" So your serious about this?" His father asked. We both nodded our heads.

"well it's a good thing that your a royal dhampir." His father said laughing dryly.

" What's that supposed to mean?" Sebastian asked.

" well I mean it makes this all okay. I mean you don't think we'd be so okay if she was a normal dhampir." His dad said. Every one froze I can't believe he would say that in front of me.

"So what's wrong with a dhampir and Royal relationship? Because Royal or not I'm still a dhampir." I said defensively.

" Don't be offended I was just stating my opinion." His father said.

" Well I don't agree seeing as I wouldn't be born if my father thought like you." I said trying to keep my temper. No one said anything there was nothing to say the conversation had gone bad. We should have stayed in silence.

" Well we have to go." Sebastian said standing up.

He gave his mother a quick hug shook hands with his father. Then he just left.

"Goodbye Mr And Mrs Badica. Dinner was great." Then I left. When I went outside Sebastian was sitting in the car. When I got inside neither of us said anything. We drove home in silence. I couldn't believe what just happened. The drive home seemed longer than it was to go there. When we reached home Everyone was sitting in the living room.

" How was the dinner?" Dad asked the moment we came in. Sebastian didn't answer.

" It was good."I said hugging dad.

"Is it ok if I stay the night Adrian?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah sure. Do you need to talk?"Dad asked Sebastian. That's one thing I love about Dad. He wasn't over bearing he was just chill.

"Well we're going to bed." Sebastian said grabbing my hand .

" Good night daddy." I said kissing my dad on the cheek. Mom hadn't come home yet. Dad wasn't worried so neither was I .

Dad didn't have to tell us not to do anything because he knew we wouldn't. We respected too much to ever have sex in the house especially when he was there.

"I'm sorry about that." Sebastian said taking off his shirt.

"don't worry about it. It's not your fault." I said changing into my pajamas.

" I just can't believe he said that especially to your face." Sebastian said.

" Everyone is entitled to their own opinions." I said kissing him.

" It doesn't matter what he says I'll always love you."Sebastian said.

" I know and thats all that matters." I said cuddling to him.

" Forever and always baby." Sebastian said turning off the light.

" Forever and always." I said closing my eyes. He was right as long as we were together we'd face scrutiny but no matter what other people say we'd always stick together. If we didn't they'd tear us apart.

We had to stick together.

**Thank you so much for Reading. Even bigger thank you if you decide to REVIEW. Next chapter R&A&D . SO !**


	13. Chapter 13

Ok so I don't know when I'll be able to update... Sigh... My mom is taking away my Internet until after my exams which end on June 10 so I won't be able to come back online until then. I'm so sorry/ If I am able to update before then I will .It's my final exams so she wants no distractions so i can study... Again I'm sorry :'(


End file.
